Finally okay
by brown eyed clam
Summary: Kara's life is hard, her mom left, her dad's an alcoholic and she has to work two jobs just so she can go to college. To top it off, Lauren Mallory keeps bullying her. An unlikely hero emerges in Jacob Black. What will happen when she finds out the truth her father lied about.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first Fanfic I hope you all enjoy! XP**_

_**And so it begins... **_

I burst out of the school, tears pooling in my eyes. Lauren and her minions were bullying me again. I looked up and realized I was suddenly in the woods, pacing. I flung my backpack on the ground and started counting in my head.

_1…2…3…_

My name is Kara. I came to Forks high school to get away from the bullying but sadly it has found me once again. You see, I am not your average sophomore; I am in all honors classes. And if being crazy smart isn't a big enough target on my head, I am also, currently, working 2 jobs. My family doesn't make a lot of money so I am on my own for college. My hair is straight black and my skin is russet, I look like a Quileute but my dad says it's because my mom was Spanish. I am pretty tall, coming in at 5'8 and I am skinny. Basically, I look like everyone else.

_429…430…431… I counted_

I stopped pacing and checked my watch, 2:15, well I guess I'll just leave now, no need staying another 10 min. I grabbed my bag and started my walk back, taking extra time. Before I knew I was approaching my house, I opened the door, seeing a very drunk dad on the couch. I quickly, and quietly, ran up the stairs. I found my uniform on the back of my chair. I got dressed and made my way downstairs.

The walk to my job wasn't a long one, but it sucks, especially when it rains. But luckily tonight it wasn't raining. Rare. I walked through the employee entrance and grabbed my apron; I work at one of the only "nice" restaurants in Forks.

"Hey, how was school?" Betty asked. I shot her a glance.

"That bad?" she questioned.

"Worse" I said, she left to go tend to her table but I knew the conversation wasn't over.

Betty was one of my only friends, more like a mom though, considering she was 62. But she was a friend non-the-less. The age gap wasn't a big problem; she had the spirit of a 16 year old. Her hair explained it. Her short, white hair always had some kind of color streak in it, today it was blue. I laughed as she juggled 4 plates, setting each one in front of the correct person. I took my place at the hostess stand. I was standing there for a while before I heard the bell go off, I looked to see who it was.

I froze.

_**So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Questions?**_

_**~brown eyed clam**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter. Please review! **_

I froze, it was Lauren and whoever she was dating this week. He was big and dark, probably a Quileute boy, he was staring at the ground, he seemed familiar. _Duhh _I thought_ he's Jacob Black, the one from Sam's gang._ Lauren smiled her evil laugh as she walked to the hostess post.

"Kara, what a surprise." She said. Surprise? She came her at least once a week to make trouble for me.

"How many?" I said as sweetly as I could.

"2. And at the usual table." She said just as sweetly. Her usual table was the one I always worked and she knew that.

"Right this way" I said leading them to the table

I sat them down at the nice booth, got their drink orders and was returning when I tripped over something and my face was coming to the ground quickly. Two large arms grabbed me before I could fall. I looked up at my savior; it was Jacob Black. I quickly righted myself and promptly started cleaning the mess, Jacob started to help but then Lauren scolded him like a child.

"Jake! Don't do that, she's help, this is what she gets paid for." She said in her incredibly snobby voice.

He helped me up, handing me the rag he was using to sop up the spilt sodas, and turned to her.

"Its Jacob, and you know what, it wasn't worth it, I'm giving Embry his $20 back." He yelled at her.

I stood there wide eyed, that did not just happen, life just got a little bit better. I tried to hide my laugh but some of it came out anyway, Lauren glared at me, "Oh what are you laughing at? Why don't you just go home to your alcoholic dad and stick your nose in a book!" she yelled at me, causing everyone in the building to stare at me. That shut me up.

I turned around and ran to the staff room, I heard Betty close behind me. I crumpled on the couch, sobbing. Betty was at my side immediately.

"Shush, honey, she's not worth your tears." My sobbing quickly turned into crying and eventually stopped altogether. I turned and gave Betty the biggest hug I could muster.

"Thank you Betty" I said. There was a short rap on the door and Amy, another server, stuck her head through the door.

"Kar, that boy is still here and he's asking for you." She said and then left.

I got up and smoothed out my cloths, Betty helped, fixing my hair back into its messy ponytail. I got up and went outside. Amy was right; sitting in one of the waiting chairs was Jacob Black.

"Hi," I said

"Oh, hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine" I said looking away. I looked back at him and he lent over.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Umm, thanks but I don't want to be anywhere near Lauren." I said shamefully. He cracked a smile.

"Neither do I, that's why I'm not giving her a ride" he said devilishly.

"You shouldn't leave her stranded here." I said.

"Oh, I didn't, she stormed out. We took separate cars."

"Umm…." I said, except for a few classes with Jacob, I had never really seen or talked to him.

"Come on, its on the way," he said. I looked freaked, how did he know where I lived? He followed with "I live close by."

"Oh, umm, okay. I'll just grab my stuff then." I scurried to the staff room and grabbed my bag. I met Jacob outside; he was leaning on his car. He opened the door and I got in. We drove in silence for a while before Jacob said anything.

"So, listen, if you need anything just come over okay?" he looked at me

I gave him a questioning look. "Why are you being so nice, I mean last time I checked all the kids in Sam's gang were supposed to be … well I don't know, mean or something?" he laughed at me.

"Were not a gang and I…I don't like how she treats you, just because you have to work. After my mom died I had to start working so, I get what its like" He looked down ashamed. Just then we heard a glass breaking from my house.

I sighed "Thanks for the ride, I better get in there before something happens." He nodded and I got out, walking into the house.

_**Why do you think Jacob being so nice? What does he know? **_

_**Hope you liked it! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i havn't posted in a while, school has been crazy! But i finished the story and will put the rest of it up today! I hope you enjoy it!**

**disclamer: I only own about $4 not the twilight saga**

In the next month Jacob and I became better friends, I mean I didn't dare take him up on his offer, but we talked a lot. Lauren and her group didn't bug me as much when I was with Jacob but when he was gone it was worse.

I was walking home on Friday when I saw the one person I was avoiding. I tried to turn but she spotted me. _Damn, if only I was a few houses closer I could have made it home. _

"Kara!" she shouted in her hi-pitched voice, full of fake excitement. I walked over, I guess I'll have to take my punishment sooner or later, Jacob couldn't protect me now.

"Where's your little friend? Tired of hanging out with losers?" she asked. I said nothing; looking down at my feet.

"Not so brave now are you? Who's going to save you now? Your dad? Ha he's probably just drinking" she said her friends were agreeing and laughing behind her.

"Why don't you just die, I mean it's not like anyone will miss you." She sneered

"You have no friends, your own DAD has to get drunk just to be around you. Life's not worth it anymore." She continued

I just nodded and started to walk around her.

"Oh, were not done with you yet." She said grabbing my shoulder and pushing me to the floor.

"Oww" I yelled when my arm hit the cold concrete, probably just a sprain. I went to get up, but she pushed me down again.

"Stay down, its where you belong, down in the grime." She sneered. I heard a growl and I looked over and saw Jacob and one of his friends shaking.

"Jakey!" she yelled running over to him, he held his arm out stopping her. His shaking finally subsided and he glared at her. "What is it baby?" she questioned

"Lauren its Jacob, for the final time. And what are you doing picking on Kara." He yelled

"Oh, this?" she said nudging my leg with her boot. "She just fell, she needs to learn her place anyway." She said the last part with eyes glaring at me.

"Don't say that about her! You're just jealous!" he said

"Of what?" she questioned "Her ugly cloths or her messed up family?" she asked

"Lauren just go away, leave her alone." His friend said a bit calmer.

"Lauren just go." Jacob said.

"But baby-" she started.

"Don't call me that! Just leave me and Kara alone!" he yelled beginning to shake again.

I finally got up and walked, no ran to my house, I didn't want to be anywhere but my room right now. When I turned onto my street I saw a cop car in my driveway. I opened my front door to see the chief of Forks police sitting on my couch. He saw me and got up.

"Kara, sit down I have to tell you something important." He said.

"First off, I'm Charlie Swan" I nodded and forced a smile.

"Hi," I said.

"Okay, well I have some very shocking news for you, you may want to sit down." I sat down but then I remembered something.

"Where is my dad?" I franticly looked around I didn't see anything to tell me he was here.

"He's in rehab, we picked him up; he was running down the street screaming. He was drunk." I nodded

"He's had a problem since we moved here," I said, then something occurred to me then "Wait, where am I supposed to stay?" he looked uncomfortable for a while.

"I will get to that but first, Kara…" he said looking into my eyes "Do you know who your mother is?"

I shook my head "My dad told me she ran off after I was born," I said, I didn't know anything about my mom.

"Well, he lied, the truth is that you were adopted, your birth mother was killed in an accident a few years after you were born; your birth father was paralyzed and couldn't take care of you." Shock covered my features as he said this, I was adopted. Adopted! Why hadn't anyone ever told me? What the hell!

"What?!" I screamed at him. He was taken aback.

"Your mom, the one you dad said ran off, adopted you on her own. She didn't leave though, she was in rehab until recently…" he said

"And…" I looked over to him.

"She died of an overdose 2 years ago." He said quietly. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. He sat next to me on the couch and engulfed me into a hug. He was whispering soothing things until I finally stopped.

"Where am I supposed to live?" I questioned

"Well, ironically enough your birth father lives here in La Push." I straightened immediately, had I met him before and not known it?

"Where?" I asked. He gave a short laugh

"Six streets down" he said. Six? That is around where Jacob lives. Oh my gosh! Charlie saw my realization.

"Yes, Billy Black is your father, which makes Jacob your brother." I stood there frozen.

**Review please! Pretty please?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ta-da! was that last chapter crazy enough? Hope you like this one!**

**disclamer: I dont own twilight *tears***

"Yes, Billy Black is your father, which makes Jacob your brother." I stood there frozen.

"Do they know?" I asked. He nodded. That explains why he has been so nice and protective "Since when?"

"Jacob always knew he had a sister but he didn't know who until you moved here a few months ago." He has known for 8 months! 8 months!

"So…." He said "If you are comfortable with it, Billy would like you to live with them." Was I comfortable with this? I didn't know. But I had to try right?

"Okay" I said. "I'll stay with him" Charlie gave me a reassuring hug.

"You'll like Billy, he is one of my best friends. And you already know Jacob." I nodded "I'll leave you to pack your things, I'll be back in the morning." He sad and with that he left. I stayed sitting on the couch for a while before I started packing up my things.

That morning, true to his word Charlie showed up. He loaded my stuff into his car, which wasn't much just my books and necessities; he said I could come back later to get the rest.

The drive was short not even ten minutes. We pulled up into a small driveway. Charlie got out and I followed. I was suddenly very scared, what if I'm not the daughter he thought I was? Charlie knocked and Jacob answered the door, neither one of us knew what to say. But then a man in a wheelchair came up behind him tears in his eyes.

"Kara, you're so beautiful, come in, come in." he said. We all followed him inside and we sat around the fireplace. "Nice to see you Charlie" he said "Thank you for bringing my daughter home." I blushed. I was sitting in between Jacob and Charlie on the couch, Billy was in his chair, facing us.

We were all uncomfortable, Billy was the first to speak though. "Jake, why don't you show Kara to her room." He agreed and helped me carry my boxes to my room.

The room was small: it had one bed that took up most of the room, and a desk with a chair. The bed had black and white polka-dot sheets and purple pillows, it looked exactly like one of those sets they have in furniture stores, and I loved it. I sat down on the bed and Jacob joined me.

"The desk has really good work lamp and plenty of room, the-" he was rambling. I cut him off

"Thanks Jacob, that was sweet of you." I said. He looked at me for a minute

"Why do you always call me Jacob?" he asked

"Because that first day I met you, in the restaurant, you told Lauren you didn't want to be called Jake." I said. He laughed.

"Oh, well she cant call me Jake, its reserved for friends and family." He nudged my arm with his shoulder.

"Oh," I said. It was quiet for a while, I couldn't handle it "It's weird, you know, finding out you have another family. I mean its always kind of been me, my dad wasn't always around, and now I have a whole other family." I was shaking my head trying to grasp that 24 hours ago I was in the dark.

"Are you glad, now that you know?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, I am." I said truthfully. He grabbed me in a hug, it wasn't until now that I realized how warm he actually was.

"Jake," he smiled at the name and looked at me "Why are you so warm? Are you sick or something?" he laughed.

"No I'm not sick, you'll learn soon enough." He said. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Let's get back I'm sure dad will want to talk to you."

We came back into the family room. Charlie left soon after we came in mumbling something about work. Billy, or dad I guess I should start calling him was looking at me.

"So, how are you?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm good how about you?" I said politely. He laughed.

"Still dancing" he replied. I tried to hide a laugh but failed, my failed attempt made Jake laugh and soon we were all laughing at each other.

"Well Kara," dad said, "Do you like your room?"

"I love it, its perfect!" I exclaimed. He stifled a laugh.

"Good, well I already feel like I know you so well, from what Jake has told me," he started "But you probably don't know much about your heritage." I nodded but then I realized something.

"Wait what did he tell you?" I was suddenly frantic. He laughed

"Nothing bad" he reassured me "Just about how smart you were and how independent." I sighed "He also told me about you jobs as well" he said disapprovingly "You don't need to work anymore, I can take care of you, I have plenty saved up for college." This brought tears to my eyes, this man barely knew me and yet he was ready to give me a future. Jake grabbed me in a hug.

I whispered in a shaky voice, "Thank you, that means so much." Dad wheeled himself over and gave me a hug. He checked the clock, "Wow, its already 4, we should probably head to Sam's." he said

"Okay," I said "Let me just get cleaned up."

**As always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter, i hope you guy like it, please read and review, I'd like to think someone reads this.**

**Disclamer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you?**

I unpacked my toiletries when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and saw my Dad wheeling over. He came and hugged me, I could feel the tears coming off his eyes. "Kara, I have missed you so much, I'm so sorry I had to give you away, It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." I was suddenly overcome with emotions. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." I said. We broke our hug and I looked at him. "I was wondering, do I have any other siblings?" he smiled.

"You have two older sisters, they're twins." I smiled, I had always wanted sisters.

We all got ready and left to Sam and Emily's place. Apparently Sam and Emily have all of the "gang" over all the time, but they were hosting this one for me. Crap. I hate attention. But they seemed nice enough. This was my time to meet everybody, they all knew apparently. I was a little angry that everyone seemed to know before me. We drove up to the house, it was similar to Jaco-my house, only it had flowers everywhere.

Jake and Billy just strolled in without knocking, it felt a little weird but I went with it. I was soon swarmed with a million people, all asking questions.

"How are you?"

"Do you like the house?"

"What school are you going to?"

Then Jake pushed them all way saying, quote "Let her breathe, she's only used to one of me, not fifty of you." I laughed. Billy was already talking to another elder.

I was introduced to everybody and everybody's girlfriends, there was, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady. Jake turned me to the last one, Paul. When I saw him, I froze, our eyes locked for a moment before Jake angrily shoved him out the door. Well that was weird.

After that everyone was quiet but Emily broke it and they started flinging questions at me like they would never see me again.

"So, what grade are you in?" Quil asked

"10th" I said

"But I have you in my math class." Jared said.

"I'm, uh, in honors classes" I said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh, wow, that's pretty amazing, and you kept all this up with a job?" Emily asked

"2" I said it wasn't that amazing for me, just the way it was. Before anyone could ask me anything else Jake and Paul walked in. Paul looked happy when he saw me but at the same time extremely pissed.

"Have you guys been drilling her since I left?" Jake questioned, I nodded. Everyone laughed. "We should probably head back anyway, its late and we have to move everything tomorrow." He said. I looked up at the clock, 11:37pm wow. As if to prove Jakes point I unintentionally yawned. "Come on," he said taking my hand.

After 16 years of being utterly messed up I am finally okay, life is finally okay. I have a family who loves me and friends. Everything is perfect.

**Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, i know it was rittled with errors but whatever. **

**ALSO, I dont think i am going to put up an epilogue; leave it to your imagination kiddo's**


	6. Chapter 6- Author's note

**Dont hate me for this but I am about to do some self promotion. :)**

**I recently wrote a new story. It is a one shot about as long as this story is and it's about Sam. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read it and tell me what you think.**

**here is part of it:**

Sam POV

I was patrolling with Paul and Jared, we hadn't got any action all day, we were just running the perimeter. After the Volturi's visit a few years ago we haven't needed to patrol with large numbers.

Suddenly the wind blew past us and I caught something, vampire. This scent was oddly familiar though, maybe it had been here before.

We caught up to her almost immediately; her running wasn't as fluid as the others of her kind. Paul was at her heals, he took a snap but she moved out of the way. Abruptly she tripped, flying through the air and landing, painfully, on a nearby tree, snapping it. All three of us were next to her immediately, ready to kill her but then she looked at me.

Her black eyes had only the slightest tint of red, like balsamic vinegar or rich wine. She looked so scared, so frail and so… familiar. Then it hit me.

_Don't attack_ I said in my strongest alfa voice, the boys voices were appalled, by then almost all of the others were in wolf form.

I quickly ran behind a tree and phased, I put my shorts on and walked out. The girls eyes widened, recognition flashing through them. I walked up to her, not to close but close enough to show her I remembered her. I was about 3 feet away when Jared growled. I looked at him, silently telling him it was okay. I turned back to her and held out my hand.

"Olivia?" I asked, she nodded, not saying anything. But I knew it was her, my Olivia, my favorite sister.

**PLEASE GO READ IT! I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER. **

**Update on Finally okay:**

**At the moment I dont have anything new to add but I will try to write an epiloge soon. School's been crazy - five projects due in spanish class alone! But after May everything will be fine.**


End file.
